Just A Normal Valentines Day Right?
by Allie Ravenwood
Summary: It's Valentines Day! It's just going to be a normal, day dedicated to love right? Nope. Things like over protective brothers and pregnant daughters-in-laws get in the way.


**A/N Hallo Loves!**

**I promised, didn't I?**

**Although, I'm cutting it close, only ten minutes 'till the fifteenth...**

**I like this one-shot. I have been tossing this idea around since early January, and finally wrote the darn thing three hours ago. Well, I've been writing it since three hours ago.  
**

**Talk about procrastination!**

**Yes, it takes me three hours to make a decent quality 2,740 word one-shot/chapter.**

**GAH! I JUST REALIZED! THIS ONE-SHOT IS A EVEN NUMBER! 2,740 WORDS! YES!**

***Ahem* Sorry, my OCD kicked in...**

**I just realized... It's another gosh dang pregnancy fic... What is wrong with me?**

**Happy Valentine's Day! I hope you had a good one!**

**And please...**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

"Na-chan!"

The pinkette cringed at her name being called loudly in the quiet library.

She turned on her heel, ready to chew into the one who dared to disturb her silence, but snapped her mouth shut as she saw who neared her.

It was Sol Justine.

Natsumi's face instantly turned a light shade of red.

"Y-Yes, Sol-kun?" she asked in a stutter.

The boy stopped a foot from her and started shuffling nervously from foot to foot. "W-Well, Na-chan," he gulped. "I was wondering…" He pulled out a neatly made red heart shaped piece of paper. "Would you like to go on a date with me for Valentine's Day?"

**-X-**

"Lucy," Natsu hummed to his wife who laid in snug security in his arms. The blonde woman hummed in response. "I love you," he declared softly.

Lucy moved her hand to her hip and grabbed the large hand that rested there. "I love you too."

"I don't wanna get up," the pinkette muttered.

"Then let's not," Lucy sighed, scooting closer to her husband. Natsu responded by burying his face in her neck. Lucy's eyes fluttered shut, and she was on the brink of sleep when—

_You have received a message from your favorite son._ Their first born son Kazuma's self-made ringtone sounded through the quiet bedroom.

"What the hell does _he_ want?" Natsu groaned. Lucy shrugged and rolled out of her husband's arms across the bed to the nightstand. She picked up her phone and quickly unlocked it. She sighed as she went to her messaging.

**Kazuma Dragneel:**

**Mom! Happy V-Day! -Valentine's, not Veterans- How're you? Izumi and I are having fun. That's what honeymoon's are for, yeah? Well, anyways, I wanted to send you and dad something, but I can't find a damn post office in this country, so we just decided to take it home with us, along with 'other' souvenirs. But here's a pic of the V-Day stuff.**

**Saturday, February 14. 10:37 a.m.**

**Attachments: 1**

"He's bragging," Natsu scoffed, "The punk."

Lucy giggled at her husband while she opened the attached photo.

It was an assortment of candles, candies, chocolates and other goodies. But what caught Lucy's eye was the white mug to the right with neat, violet colored script flowing on it. She squinted her eyes, but couldn't read it, so she enlarged the photo and focused on the mug.

"_'We love you, gr_—" she read the message in a wide eyed silence. She stared at the picture for a full minute before shrieking and jumping up from the bed.

"Lucy, what's wrong?!" Natsu demanded, "What's going on?!"

The blonde hurriedly threw off her short nightgown and pulled on a pair of light wash jeans and a bright yellow shirt. "I gotta go see Juvia," she informed him before she ran out of the room.

**-X-**

"What'cha doin'?" Kisune came out of the girl's shower to find Nashi in front of her vanity mirror, trying to apply a light shade of eye shadow.

Nashi glanced to her college student sister in the mirror.

"I can't tell you," she said stiffly, returning to her work.

"Nashi," the blonde whined. "I wanna know! Amber and Scarlet keep insisting if I know any details of your love life! I need something to tell them!" She of course meant her best friends: Amber Alberona and Scarlet Fernandes.

"I dunno why you three are so interested in _my_ love life," the pinkette muttered.

"Because high school life is full of drama for a girl," Kisune answered, brushing through her wet hair.

"I'm just going on a date with Sol," Nashi sighed.

"Wait," in a split second, Kisune was at her sister's side. "Soldier _Justine_?!" she squealed.

"Mhmm," Kisune hummed, frowning at her reflection.

"This is awesome; his older sister, Elizabeth is my dorm mate!" she informed her younger sister. "I've met Sol. I totally approve, if he comes from the Justine family."

Nashi rolled her eyes. "It's just a date," she droned. "It's not like I'm going to elope with him."

"No, I guess not," the blonde pursed her lips. "But we're going to make you pretty enough to want him to!" she declared, taking the make-up from her sister and doing it herself.

**-X-**

"You heard that, yeah?" Happy asked Lee and Iggy, who both nodded their heads.

"Finally, Operation: Oh, Hell No is in action!" Iggy declared in a whisper, in fear of the girls hearing them.

"Why did we call it the 'Oh, Hell No' operation?" Lee sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Because when she gets a boyfriend, we can be all like 'Oh, Hell No!' and break them up," Happy explained.

"Oh, it's all so clear now," Lee shook his head at his brother's stupidity.

**-X-**

Lucy punched the Fullbuster's doorbell repeatedly. Until a grumbling Gray answered the door.

"What do you want, Lucy?" he asked.

"Where's Juvia?!" Lucy demanded, pushing past the man.

"Oh, sure, come in, please," Gray muttered sarcastically as he shut the door. The blonde came to the kitchen to find Juvia sipping at a cup of tea.

"Good morning, Lucy-chan!" the bluenette called joyfully. "Would you like a cup of tea that Juvia has made?" she asked, gesturing to the tea pot.

"There's no time for that!" Lucy squeaked. She drew out her phone and quickly flipped to the picture. "Look at this, Juvia!" Lucy ordered as she shoved the phone in Juvia's face. Once Juvia got it away from her face enough to see the picture, and read the message, her eyes rolled to the back of her head, and she fainted.

**-X-**

"Hurry your asses up," Iggy hissed to Happy and Lee. Happy hurriedly tied his shoe laces while Lee took his time neatly making his hair look messy. When he was done, he washed his hand free of the light hair gelled he used and dried his hands. He slipped his phone into his right back pocket and shoved his keys into his right front pocket before heading after the other two boys. As Lee hit the bottom step, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it!" Nashi screamed from upstairs. However, Iggy and Happy ignored the yell and went to the door. Iggy opened it to find a boy with white hair and bright green-blue eyes.

"Good afternoon," he greeted the two, eyeing them up and down nervously. "I-Is Nashi-san here?" he mentally cursed himself for stammering in front of her two brothers.

"Here she is!" a light voice sang. All three turned to see Kisune pushing Nashi down the stairs. Sol grinned when he saw Kisune and Nashi.

"Good afternoon, Na-chan, Kisune-san," he nodded.

Kisune scoffed. "You don't have to keep with the formalities," she told him. "Just Kisune is good. Or Kisu, or Ki-chan. It really doesn't matter," she laughed.

"Alright," the white haired boy nodded again.

"Isn't she pretty, Sol?" Kisune asked with a bright smile.

Nashi wore a baby blue sundress with thin white leggings under it, with a pair of brown sandals. Her hair was in a simple, but beautiful braid down her back.

"Very pretty," he breathed, but the compliment didn't fall on death ears because Nashi flushed a bright red, Iggy growled and Kisune smiled brighter – after smacking Iggy upside the head first.

"You two have fun now!" Kisune exclaimed after she shoved the two out the door. She waved them off until they got to the curb, and then she closed the door softly. She slowly turned to look at her younger brothers. "Boys." She hissed, sending a shiver up their spines. "If you mess this date up for her, I will F you up." Her deadly expression turned into a bright smile. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes ma'am!" the two shouted. Lee chuckled to himself from where he stood, leaning on the doorpost of the entry way. The two waited until their blonde older sister was back up the stairs before they both bolted out the door after Nashi and Sol. Lee rolled his eyes, pushed off the doorpost and went to make sure his older-by-age-but-definitely-not-maturity brothers didn't get into _too_ much trouble.

**-X-**

Lee was leaning on a lamp post while Happy and Iggy plotted 'evilly' to themselves.

"Alright," Iggy said finally, pounding his fist on his opened left palm. "First, since it looks like they're going into that restaurant," he whispered something into Happy's ear, but loudly enough for Lee to hear. "Lee, go distract them!" the pinkette ordered. The blond, who wore a pair of blue jeans, a gray t-shirt and a pair of Converse sneakers, pushed off the pole and slowly walked to the two. When he got a bit closer to them, he jogged the rest of the way to them while calling out his little sister's name.

"Nashi," he called. The pinkette looked behind her shoulder to her older brother.

"Oniichan, what are you doing here?" she asked.

"I was walking and saw you two," he told them. "I just wanted to say, you two had better be back by eight or we'll all be worried."

**-X-**

"Why can't you two just tell me what's going on _now_?" Gray asked as Juvia dragged him down the street, following Lucy to the Dragneel house.

"Because we have to tell you and Natsu-san together!" Juvia declared. Gray groaned, but took comfort in the house being very close. Lucy hurriedly unlocked the door, and the three went in.

"Hi mama!" Kisune called from where she sat on the couch, a laptop resting atop her legs. The blonde looked at the Fullbusters with a cocked eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Where's you dad?" Lucy asked over her daughter's question.

"I think he's in his office," the blonde said, jerking a thumb behind the couch.

Juvia and Lucy took off, leaving Gray and Kisune in the living room.

"Hi Fullbuster-san," Kisune smiled at the raven haired and silver flecked haired man.

"Hi Kisune," he sighed. "Do you know what's up with them?" he asked.

"Not a clue," she shook her head. Suddenly, the doorbell rang. "Oh, that's for me, I have to go." She said as she snapped her laptop lid closed and she sprung up from the couch. "I'll see you later, Fullbuster-san!" she called as she headed for the door.

She pulled open the door to see Lira Dreyer, wearing a pair of black skinny jeans and a red checked shirt.

Autumn Alberona. She was wearing a pair of red leggings, and a form fitting blue t-shirt.

And finally, Charle Redfox, who was wearing a pair of white skinny jeans, knee high brown leather riding boots, a lime green button down blouse with a tannish jacket cut off so it only reached just above her bellybutton.

"Girls," Kisune started as she stepped out of the house and closed the door behind her. "We've got an operation we need to intercept."

**-X-**

"She's _WHAT_?!" Gray screamed.

"Juvia is so excited!" the bluenette declared, her hands clasped.

"I _know_!" Lucy shouted. "We're going to have a little Izumi! Or a baby Kazuma!" she cooed.

Natsu grinned. "This is going to be great," he decided.

"What are you talking about, flame brain?!" Gray shouted. "Your dumbass kid got my daughter pregnant!"

"You do realize that Kazuma and Izumi are _married_, right?" Natsu replied. "She was bound to be having a baby at some point!"

"Shut the hell up, flame-brain!"

"Shouldn't you be excited?" Lucy asked. "Your daughter is going to have a baby!"

"Juvia is very happy," the said woman grinned. "Now, if only we could get Ike with a woman…" she added in a mumble.

"I am excited," Gray assured them. "It's just… Holy shit, I'm going to be a grandpa," he breathed, running a nervous, shaky hand through his hair. "I need a drink."

"That's a good idea," Natsu nodded his head. "We're going out and celebrating!"

**-X-**

"What do you mean, you have no room?" Sol's jaw dropped.

"I'm saying we have no seating room for you and the young miss," the woman in a greeter's uniform sighed, gesturing to Nashi.

"But you have to—"

"It's alright, Sol, we can go somewhere else," Nashi tugged on the tall boy's sleeve. The white haired boy looked down to her before he nodded.

"Yeah."

Iggy and Happy fist-bumped in the shadows before Happy went to go pay the greeter for her services. While Lee was distracting the two, they went in and bribed the greeter to say there was no seating room.

**-X-**

"I just got a text from Nashi saying they were about to head down to the festival," Kisune announced to her companions.

"There they are," Lira pointed to the couple walking, while Happy and Iggy attempted – and failed – to go unnoticed with Lee simply walking behind all four of them with his hands in his pockets.

"Do not point," Charle scolded. "It's rude."

"Sorry," Lira muttered, lowering her arm.

"I have to go, my mom wants to meet up with me to tell me something," Kisune informed the three girls. "Go get 'em! Make sure they don't ruin Sol's and Nashi's date!" the three nodded before turning and walking back up the street.

"Let's go," Charle sighed, being the oldest in the group, she led the way.

**-X-**

"Every restaurant and kiosk has been a complete bust," Sol's shoulders slumped as the two walked. Nashi smiled softly at the boy, loving the way the setting sun lights his light colored hair up.

"Do you want to see something?" Nashi asked before she could stop herself.

Sol looked up to the pinkette. "Sure." Nashi grinned and grabbed his hand. She suddenly took off running.

**-X-**

"Where are they going?" Happy cried.

"I don't know, but let's—"

"Iggy?!" said boy looked to where his name was being called.

"Lira?" he cocked his eyebrow. "What are you doing here?"

"Charle and I were out walking, and we saw you two!" the blonde told him with a smile. "Would you two like to spend the rest of the day with us? …Seeing as… it's… Valentine's Day…" Lira suddenly got very shy, ducking her head to hide the bright blush decorating his face.

"That sounds awesome!" Happy declared, slinging an arm around his girlfriend's – Charle – shoulders. He leaned in to peck the girl with the stoic face's cheek. A light blush formed on her face.

"C'mon," Iggy said, reaching for Lira's hand. "Let's go."

**-X-**

"Isn't it pretty?" Nashi laughed, looking out to the sunset from where she stood on the railing of a bridge running over a canal.

"It is," Sol agreed, leaning his arms on the railing.

"You know, Sol is another name for sun," Sol looked to the girl, who was merely staring out at all the colors. "People named Sol are usually very good looking." The boy blushed lightly at the compliment. "But their best quality is their hearts." Nashi finally looked over to the young man; a beautiful smile graced her face with a light giggle on her lips. "Like yours! You have a very good heart, Sol."

"Nashi…" the boy started slowly.

"Yes?" she asked, hopping off the rail and giving the boy her full attention.

"D-Do you mind if I kiss you?"

**-X-**

"As soon as a woman enters the picture, they forget everything, huh?" Autumn hummed as she came up beside Lee, watching the two pairs walk away.

Lee replied in a chuckle; "Seems so."

"Is it the same with you?" the brunette asked, looking up to the blond.

"Depends on the woman," he smirked down to the woman.

"Could this woman be your Valentine?" the woman's brown eyes swimming in gold flecks from the setting sun.

Lee slowly leaned down, his lips ghosting over the young woman's. "Only if you'll be."

* * *

**A/N Hallo again!**

**OKAY! Let's clear some stuff up.**

**Gray and Juvia Fullbuster are the parents to the twins Ike and Izumi (22).**

**Natsu and Lucy are the parents to these children (They are in age order) (Twins) Kazuma, Kisune (22), Happy (18), (The other pair of twins) Iggy and Lee (17) and finally, Nashi (16)**

**Freed and Lisanna Justine are the parents to Liberty (23), Elizabeth (21), and Soldier -Sol for short-(17).**

**Gajeel and Levi Redfox are the parents to Rogue (24), Charle (18) and Wendy (16).**

**Bickslow and Cana Alberona are the parents to Amber (22) and Autumn (17)**

**FINALLY, Jellal and Erza Fernandes are the parents to Scarlet (22)**

**Do you understand? I'm sorry, I know. I hate it when someone throws a billion OCs at you and expects you to remember them all. I am so sorry.**

**On a completely different note,** **Do you know what I got for a Valentine this year? I single rose and a can of roasted cashews. Best. Valentine. Ever. I'm not even sarcastic.**

**...I can't have chocolate right now, so I got the next best thing! CASHEWS!**

**Did you know that cashews come from a fruit?**

**Tell me what you did for Valentine's Day!**

**ANYWAYS! Reivew, 'kay? 'Till next time, Loves-**

** Ally-chan Ravenwood :-***


End file.
